Hannah McKay
Profile = |-| Killer = Hannah McKay is a Character on DEXTER. Hannah is from a smaller town in Alabama that went on a killing spree with Wayne Randall and once caught, turned state-evidence on her boyfriend as he was put in jail while she got off free to start a new life. According to the investigations of both Dexter Morgan and writer Sal Price, Hannah is responsible for several murders sprouting from her time with Wayne and leading to just a year prior to her meeting Dexter (and Wayne's subsequent death). Appearance Hannah is an attractive Caucasian woman with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She's shown to be of a slim build, often wearing sleeveless shirts and shorts due to her hobby (and work) involving plant-care. Her right hand has a scar, stretching the length of her palm, from where the bloody blade of a knife slipped as she was stabbing her victim during her first kill at age 15. Personality When Hannah initially appears, she seems like a regular woman that wants to forget her dark past. She also seems to show signs of seduction when Dexter is swabbing her cheek for DNA. In the next episode, Run, Hannah reveals that she and Wayne were dreamers, wanting to settle down on a farm in Argentina. She also seems touched that Wayne's last words were about her. Later on, Hannah quietly toys with one of her "trophies", right in front of Dexter. This implies that she misses the joy of the kill, and it causes Dexter to investigate her further. In her next appearance, she seems scared of the old memories as she shows Miami Metro where the bodies are. But when Dexter discovers that she had to be one of the assailants in this case, he later confronts her about a scar on her palm. Hannah tells Dexter that it was a scar she got from talking back to Wayne, but Dexter immediately calls her out on her lies. She tells him "That's my story, and I'm sticking to it," implying that her past may be more sinister than she has let on. When questioned by Dexter if she enjoys killing, Hannah is quick to say "no", but that, to her, killing is just nature's way of addition and subtraction. She claims that sometimes a life is needed to be taken- a sort of survival of the fittest. She affirms that she is the "fittest" so far. However, though she is a killer, it appears she only kills those that have wronged her or out of self-defense, as most the people who she killed have caused her trouble or pain (her counsaler sexually abused her, her husband demaned an abortion or he'd leave her, Sal tried to ruin her's and Dexter's lives and Jurg tried to kill her and she killed him out of self-defense). However, there are some she has infact killed that were innocent. She has also shown great defense skills, such as pulling a knife on Dexter after they had sex due to him almost killing her and questioning why he does what he does and later outsmarting Jurg with spicy foods and a lamp over his head. It is unclear if Hannah has kept her humanity and can feel real emotions over certain things or if she is just very capable of concealing her dark side. In the process of telling Dexter about her time with Wayne, she opens up about wanting to live the "dream life" and not caring what it took to get there. She also has an emotional break down during an interview with Sal Price over her first kill at age 15. In the same episode, she reveals genuine distraught over mentions of her miscarriage, in which Dexter narrates, "she's not acting". Another sign of her genuine emotions was when she was interviewed by Sal and she revealed immense distraught over killing that innocent woman during her time with Wayne and again when her father yelled at her for being a killer and a mistake, causing Hannah to cry uncontrollably both times. Early Life At the age of 15, Hannah was awakened in bed by Wayne Randall who suggested they take off on a trip across the country in search of a simple dream - visiting locales to ultimately arrive in Argentina, to live their lives peacefully on a farm. However, the two ended up on a killing spree where? Wayne was considered the main perpetrator in the murders of several people. It's revealed that Hannah was responsible for at least one of the victims' deaths, a woman that was coupled with a man (whom Wayne stabbed and killed) when Wayne ordered her to get the woman off of him, as she had tried to stop Wayne from knifing her husband. Hannah pinned her on a bed and stabbed her "until the screaming stopped". To protect herself and escape jail-time, she turned state evidence on Wayne and simply was placed into a juvenile detention center for a few years before being released. She moved into a halfway house where everything was going well until she accused an Unnamed Counselor of abusing her sexually. He didn't receive much punishment for it, igniting Hannah to take matters into her own hands. A couple of weeks later he dropped dead of rat poisoning. As she went on with her life, she married a man and spent a few years with him, until he died at the age of 40 from a heart attack. It is revealed that Hannah was pregnant and her husband threatened to leave her unless she got an abortion. Hannah killed him but then had a miscarriage. A year before meeting with Dexter Morgan, she was apprenticed to Beverly Grey at a greenhouse taking care of plants. She became ill and eventually died of a heart-attack. A blood-sample taken by Sal Price (prior to the cremation of her body) revealed traces of Aconite, one of the most powerful poisons used by female killers and grown in Hannah's flower nursery. Hannah was listed in Beverly's will to take on her business and even kept the same handyman. Plot Season Seven Dexter Morgan finds an interest in looking into Wayne Randall's recent "revelation" and desire to reveal the bodies of several victims he buried from a killing spree 15 years ago in 1998. He visits with Randall at one of the sites, where the dig is for the most part unsuccessful, and gradually moves closer to the highway. In these visits he learns of Wayne's unique philosophy on life and is informed near their last visit about Hannah, though at the time Dexter thinks little about it, as a majority of his time is taken up by dealing with his sister Debra Morgan (who knows the truth about him being a Serial Killer and the Bay Harbor Butcher). After getting several days of Frosty Swirl and sunshine, Wayne reminisces on his time with Hannah one more time feeling she was a major part of his life that he couldn't get back. It's then that he decides to commit suicide, jumping in front of an oncoming truck killing him instantly as Dexter and Debra watch. With the search of these bodies continuing, Sergeant Angel Batista takes Dexter along (due to having spoken with Randall before his death and his basic forensic knowledge) to speak with Hannah about the location of the other bodies. She initially tries to keep that life behind her, staying distant and showing irritation with the police for constantly pestering her. When she first sees Dexter she can't think of what to make of him, even questions if he does this for a living (after he drops the swab he is using to collect DNA from her cheek), but seems to be interested in him nonetheless due to Dexter's personality. They meet a few more times involving the evidence, where Dexter takes note that she seems nostalgic rather than depressed in viewing the victims' possessions. At the site of one of the digs, two bodies are dug up and Dexter goes over the blood spatter to tell the story of what really happened. As he progresses passed the male victim he gets to the female and notices that whoever killed this woman was certainly smaller than Wayne, something that he kept to himself (which Hannah noticed in him stopping his demonstration halfway). The two go off to the side to speak about it and he reveals what he truly could see, calling her out as a killer while she simply grins and states that her story of what really happened is what she's going to stick to before walking off. Dexter begins to feel she would make a good victim to ease his Dark Passenger, so he starts stalking her, learning of the former husband who died of a heart attack and later, via writer Sal Price, the death of a counselor who had apparently sexually assaulted her shortly after release from juvie. Dexter meets with Hannah and tries to earn her trust by claiming he was "wrong" about his former theory of her involvement in the killing spree. She believes him and the two slowly become closer, revealing some more information such as the death of one Beverly Grey. In Dexter's research and finding the Aconite grown in her garden, Dexter believes it's time to claim her life. The two have several meetings, with her even arriving at his home and she seems to take a liking to Dexter despite the mysterious excuses used for constantly meeting up with her. When Dexter discovers the Aconite in her garden, he makes up an excuse that he wants to "take her out". She doesn't initially agree to the idea; however, when Dexter persists and comes off as trustworthy, she ultimately agrees and the two visit a Christmas village (mentioned during their conversation as one of the places she wanted to go prior to the killing spree with Wayne). Dexter seems to slowly find himself more and more lost around Hannah, with asking her out and being uncertain on her guilt (specifically with words spoken by Harry, which are practically his own thoughts given a second voice). This can be seen clearly in his facial expressions, seemingly reluctant now on killing her, especially as she takes his hand while they walk through the park. Dexter leads her into a tent, where upon turning on the lights a beautiful display of snow flies around the area with Christmas decorations lining the interior. She smiles and thanks Dexter for this, in awe over the sight. Dexter then injects her with a vile of M99. She wakes up on a table, naked and held down by the shrink wrap that has claimed so many victims before. He speaks of his need to kill her, removing the tape to hear her beg for her life, which she does not do. Dexter then stands up with knife in hand, raising it above to deliver the killing blow...but alters his swing to strike it into the table and cuts her free from the wrap rather than end her life. She sits up and stares into his eyes allows her emotions to take hold. The two share a heated kiss, with the plastic falling off her body and Dexter removing his kill attire, stripping himself to nudity as the two have sex on the kill table. Afterwards, she pulls a knife on him and demands to know why he almost tried to kill her. He says he goes after bad people and Hannah questions if she is bad but then Dexter kisses her and the two have sex again with Hannah dropping her knife. After Hannah claims that was they share is "historic" and the two's attraction to each other grows, it is revealed that Dexter cannot kill her, nor can he stay away from her. He wonders if the feelings he has toward Hannah are the beginnings of love.Episode 706: Do the Wrong Thing, end of the episodeEventually, after some time, Dexter realizes it is love as she accepts both sides of him and holds no judgement over who he is, as he felt amazed he was able to talk to her about killing Viktor and her not judging him by that. Sal would later continue to interfere with her life and Dexter's after having seen the two kissed and threatened to ruin his life if she didn't give him some story to use. She decided to help and tell her story with Wayne. However, Dexter would discover that she set Price up and poisoned one of his pens and died of a heart attack. Debra would later call her in, knowing she's guilty from having talked with Price over her past. However, Hannah later leaves angry with Debra bringing up her miscarage and Debra not having anything on her causing Dexter to realize she's showing real emotions. Dexter later arives at her home questioning why she killed Price and she did to protect her and himself and shows surprise after hearing Dexter deleting Price's hardware and the two later sleep together as Hannah thanked Dexter for what he did. The next day, Debra would discover Hannah got away with killing Price and, angry that she got away again, called Dexter and asked him to kill her, surprising Dexter. He refused, trying to make it look like because there's no proof and because he can't do it, dissapointing Debra. Hannah would later be visited by Debra and warns Hannah that she won't get away with this and as Hannah tries to appologize, Debra says she hasn't even begun to be sorry, worrying Hannah. Dexter, having Isaac on his tail, later visits Hannah and warns her about Isaac and the Brotherhood to be safe. When asked why they are after him, he reveals it's because he killed Viktor, but Hannah understands after hearing it was to avenge Anderson. Dexter is rather happy that he can talk to someone about his life and that he's never done that before and they start kissing as Hannah decides to show Dexter what a "booty call" is from there previous talk from before. Dexter, realizing his feelings for Hannah, eventually decides to give her a chance and the two start a relationship. Hannah would later be kidnapped by Isaac with Jurg watching over her. Dexter was very worried while Debra says he doesn't have to save her nor does she desirve it, however, Dexter refuses and is determined to save her and work together with Isaac. He is eventually allowed a talk with her and she admits she misses him and that Jurg has not hurt her and Dexter uses this opportunity to take a picture of the place she's at. She later convinces Jurg to pick some of the plants to make some real food and it's too spicy for him and as she tries to get some water for him, she instead bashes him with a blender and tries to get the keys only for Jurg to stab her instead and she manages to grab a lamp and hit him in the head, killing him. She crawls to get the key only to pass out from the wound. Debra arrives on the scene and calls an ambulance and saves her, promting Hannah (who later regains consciousness) to ask why she saved her if she hates her so much. Debra admits she was only doing her job and because of how important she is to her brother. Dexter arrives later and admits his gladness she's alright, while Hannah notes he's shaking and was really worried. Later, he takes her on his boat to impress her, however, Hannah doesn't like it too much due to a bad experience from almost drowning due to her father. When they arrive back home, Dexter talks about the Phantom Killer and Hannah notes he wants to kill him and says it's understandable due to what he's done. As he talks about his Dark Passanger, Hannah points out he has a choice on what to do despite Dexter saying otherwise. Before they can talk more, Hannah's father, Clint McKay arrives and tries to make peace with Hannah and says he's truly sorry for everything, making Hannah wonder if he has changed and decides to give him a second chance despite Dexter's protest. However, as Dexter was able to tell, Clint had not changed and after getting drunk ran through Hannah's shop and flowers all because she didn't give him money he needed. They two fight and Clint says several awful things to Hannah and how he wished he let her drown causing Dexter to step in and yells at him to leave. He does and Dexter comforts a crying Hannah. Later, Dexter discovers that Clint is prepared to turn over evidence on Hannah having killed her counselor with a friend of hers having witnessed her poising him (which Hannah confirmed it to Dexter) and he blackmails him to giving him the $20,000 dollars he needs for gambling debts and reveals he talked to Sal Price about Hannah's past to make some money, prompting Dexter to show his disdain on how little he thinks of his own daughter. Dexter then kills Clint to protect Hannah. Later Dexter lies to Hannah saying that the two of them talked it over and he will no longer be a problem. Thankful for what Dexter did Hannah confesses that she loves him which Dexter replies with "...I think I love you too." In episode 11, Debra goes to visit Hannah's old roomate, Arlene Schram, to question her about her involvement in the death of the unnamed counselor, who Hannah McKay is suspected in killing. After some nervous responses ending with her "having to think about it," she eventually contacts Hannah and they discuss the situation in Arlene's car. Hannah says that she will take care of it. She then visits Debra at her house the night before she is going to go question Arlene again, which leads to a surprise encounter as Debra was about to go for a late night run. As they are talking outside, Debra is seen sipping from her water bottle. Debra's resolve is that she still wants to see Hannah behind bars. The following day, Debra gets into a car accident due to her blacking out at the wheel while on her way to Arlene's house for more questioning, which Dexter initially thinks is due to her taking too much Xanax due to stress. Dexter soon questions Hannah about her involvement with Debra's car crash, and she tries to justify her innocence by contesting that she has never made a mistake, and that she would never try to harm Debra. Dexter soon searches Debra's car, and he finds her water bottle which he suspects Hannah of tampering with after searching Deb's appartment for signs of a break-in. He has the lab analyze the water, and the results show that the water contained a concentration of nearly 40% alphrazolam, which Dexter suspects to be Hannah's doing. Dexter returns to Hannah's house, and Hannah greets him with a kiss. Cop sirens are then heard, and Debra walks up to Hannah and places her under arrest for the murder of Sal Price. Before she gets carried away into the cop car, just before uttering to Dexter, "You should have killed me." Victims *Linda Johnson *Unnamed drug consular *Jake Kirkwood *Beverly Claire Grey *Sal Price *Jurg Yeliashkevych Trivia *Hannah is a unique case in Dexter's sexual encounters as she was initially a victim, whom he decides to cut free and then has sex with, directly on the table she was meant to be killed on. **This also makes her the only attempted victim that Dexter's slept with, as Lila West was a love interest prior to him needing to kill her and he never attempted to kill Lumen Pierce (though Harry suggested it). *Hannah has the most amounts of kills than any other female character. References Category:Characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Images needed Category:Dexter's Attempted Victims Category:Dexter's love interests Category:Serial killers Category:Attempted Victims Category:Dexter's accomplices Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Updated Info Needed Category:Witnesses Category:Incarcerated